Cale Evans
"Hey, hasse gehört?" "Wasn jetz scho wieder." "Der Stotterkalle, der war ma 'n ganz schlimmer Finger bei'er Armee, heisstes. Die ham den da rausgeworfn, unehrnhaft au no'!" "Was du nich sachs, der war ma Soldat? Kann ich mir bei dem Schisshasen gar nich vorstelln!" "Doch doch, jahrelang, seit dem Bruderkrieg in Gilneas! Un' jetz isser rausgeflo'n, bestimmt hatter ir'ndwen umgelegt oder sowas. Wett ich mit dir. Pass bloß auf, der tut bestimmt nur so harmlos.." "Ach komm, selbst Sophie hat mehr Mumm als der!" "Weißte noch, wie der sich dem besoffenen Penner innen Weg gestellt hat, als der die Weiber beim Winterhauchfest anjemacht un' begrabbelt hat?" "Na klar, aber's war ja wohl kaum was fieses, oder?!" "Der schleimt sich nur ein, sag ich dir! Aber da siehste, von wegen Schisshase!" "Das ist doch Quatsch.. komm, geh weiter saufen." "Has' du no was...?" "Klar, aber dir geb ich doch nix!" "Pah, da warnt ma dich einma..." 'Es war ein mal...' In der Nähe von Minnfurt, in Gilneas gelegen, findet sich ein altes Bauerngut. Es strahlt noch einen Rest Würde und heimeligen Glanz aus, auch wenn die Hecken, die man einst sorgsam zum Schutz vor wilden Kreaturen hegte und pflegte verwildert sind. Auch, wenn die Türen zerborsten sind, die Fenster blind von Schmutz, wo sie nicht in Splittern und als Scherben auf dem Boden liegen, auch wenn der Putz abgeblättert ist und mehr Dachschindeln fehlen als noch auf dem alten Haus ruhen. Die Dachrinne ist verstopft von alten, fauligen Blättern, das Pflaster des Hofes durchbrochen von Wurzelwerk des Apfelbaumes, der mittig wächst. Eine alte Schaukel hängt, teils gerissen, noch in den Kronen des kräftigen Obstbaumes. Darunter liegen die Überreste eines Spielzeugs, Zinnsoldaten, die teils von der Erde wieder in Besitz genommen wurden. Auch die nahen Gesindehäuser, der Stall, die Scheune, der Brunnen, überall nagt der Zahn der Zeit, in aller Ruhe und unbeachtet; die Türen sind zertrümmert, eine Wand eingestürzt. Im Inneren sieht es nicht besser aus, sind Möbel verschmutzt, beschädigt, zertrümmert, aufgequollen, die wenigen Teppiche zerfetzt wie von Klauen. Hier und da erinnert noch etwas an das Leben, dass hier einst geführt wurde: dort ist der schwache Schattenriss von Schwert und Schild über dem verstopften Kamin, da flattert der traurige Rest eines bestickten Vorhanges. Ein Buchrücken ragt aus den Trümmern eines Schrankes heraus, doch es ist unmöglich, die Prägung noch zu erkennen. Schreitet man die einsturzgefährdeten Stiegen hinauf, findet man Schlafkammern, Räume voll verblasster Farben, feuchter Möbel, durch gesunkener Betten und zerfetzter Kleidung, in welchen Ratten nisten. Alle sind sie leer, schon lange kalt, verlassen und nur mehr bewohnt von Getier. Was mag hier dereinst geschehen sein? Ein Schatten huscht durch die Ruinen, Klauen kratzen über Stein und Wurzelwerk. Schnüffeln. Es knurrt leise, und die wenigen Tiere, die es wagen an diesem Ort zu verweilen, fliehen in ihre Verstecke. Das Geschöpf, groß und kräftig, gewandet in Fell und Fetzen, pirscht sich ein Bein nach ziehend durch die Ruinen, reisst einen letzten Schrank auf, wühlt Gewänder heraus, zerreisst sie knurrend und grollend und jaulend, Hass liegt in ihren Augen. Das Worgenweibchen hat einen Geruch gewittert, reckt die Nase, schnüffelt, versenkt sie neuerlich in den schlichten Gewändern eines Mannes. Knurren. Wittern. Sie springt einen Herzschlag später aus den Fenstern, ein altes Hemd in der Klaue, landet unsanft auf einer verrosteten Schwertscheide und stürmt in den Wald. 'Beförderungsgedichte:' "Seine Stimme zittert mehr als manchem vor Wut die Hände und trotzdem sprechen seine Taten Bände. Einst im Krieg und das nicht zu knapp, hatte er das Soldatenleben satt. Doch damals sicher nicht selbst entschieden, gibt er sich nun mit der Familie zufrieden. Steckt Kehlenschnitte ein und lässt Blut am Boden, für das man ihn zu gern würd loben. Deshalb spreche ich feierlich nun an euch gewandt, Stotterkalle... äh Cale wird zum Pöbel ernannt." "Mit leerem Magen kämpft es sich schlecht, da kommt uns dieser Mann gerade recht. Erlegt mit Pfeil und Bogen so manches Tier und kocht uns damit Eberrippchen in Soßenbier. Koch und Jäger gehen bei diesem Kerl Hand in Hand, doch bei Menschenmengen steckt er den Kopf in den Sand. Bringt sich ein und arbeitet hart, versüßt uns so manche Mahlzeit die Gegenwart. Nicht zu vergessen steht mit Liebe und Tatkraft er uns im Rücken und macht ihn stark, selbst wenn dem lieben Bengel dabei manchmal die Stimme versagt. Fürs nächste Futter kommen alle angerannt, denn Cales Kochkünste sind nun allen bekannt." 'Gerüchte über Cale / "Stotterkalle":' * War mal Soldat * Ist Wilderer und versorgt mit Noah die Zuflucht mässig mit Fleisch & was der Wald so her gibt * tut harmlos, ist aber eigentlich ein eiskalter Mörder * ist mit Mia zusammen oder auch nicht * Ist mit Leigh zusammen oder auch nicht * wohnt in einem Zelt in der Zuflucht * Ist ein Worgen * Ist Gilneer, aus Dunkelhain (??) * war praktisch überall schon, aber hat die Bildung eines Baums * Spitznamen: Stotterkalle, Häschen * stottert, und je mehr man ihn bedrängt, um so schlimmer wird es * nimmt an den Übungskämpfen von und mit Münze und Klinge teil * der Bogen ist nur Zierde, ein Erbstück der Familie * hat im Blutrausch des ersten Worgenfluchs seine gesamte Familie abgeschlachtet * kocht leidenschaftlich gern (und das nackt!) * Spricht nicht viel. Zum Glück. Wenn doch: lehn dich zurück, nimm dir'n Bier.. das kann dauern. * Hat irgendwo eine gute Violine.... her "bekommen" (angeblich geschenkt. Na klar!) und spielt sie ganz brauchbar, wenn auch nicht meisterlich * Gelingt es ihm, Zuschauer aus zu blenden, singt er sogar. Gewiss nicht meisterlich, aber leidenschaftlich und unterhaltsam. ...Natürlich nur zünftige Soldatenlieder und so! Bild (Bild zeigt exakt diese Figur und wird mir freundlicherweise vom Künstler zur Verfügung gestellt :) Copyright liegt beim Erschafferling!) 'Was hinter den hellen Augen wohl vor geht? Viel kann es ja nicht sein...' * Leigh: "Vater sagte immer, hör auf dein Herz. Das will ich tun und dich nur mehr frei geben, wenn ich dir sonst die Flügel stutze. Fliegen sollst du, hoch am Himmel und mit den Wolken tanzen, strahlend schön wie der junge Morgen." * Sophie: "Gutes Mädchen. Kluges Mädchen. Liebes Mädchen. Mag Hunde. Mag sie. Wir passen aufeinander auf, ja?" * Noah: "Macht nicht so viel Lärm. Mag ihn." * Serena Zatisch: "Verloren, entwurzelt, auf der Suche. Sicher was anderes, als du nun gefunden hast, aber ist das wichtig, wenn's dich glücklich macht?" * Masha: "Vertrau dir. Hör' dein Lachen gern." * Marla Hedges: "Will dein Vertrauen verdienen, aber hab' Angst, es zu enttäuschen." * Orestos: "Wo bist du? Deine Ruhe fehlt mir." * Trestan: "Guter Mann, zuverlässig und stark." * Sunje: "Danke. Für alles.Wirklich. Ja? Will auch für dich da sein, aber kann ich das?" * Dschinn: "Geh weg. Lass mich.. in Ruhe. Bitte. Geh weg." * Revy Evans: "Bringt mich zum Lachen. Möcht' ihr manchmal den Mund zu halten, damit sie nicht immer in Schwierigkeiten kommt." * Lotte: "Vertrau' dir. Die bösen Worte des bösen Mannes waren eine Lüge. Du führst uns nicht in die Dunkelheit!" * Gaya: "Danke." * Neave: "Ich bete für dich." Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Jäger (Spieler)